


The Field Trip: Stark Industries Attack Edition.

by moreofareaderthanawriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreofareaderthanawriter/pseuds/moreofareaderthanawriter
Summary: Peter takes a field trip to Stark Industries (because love this storyline) until superhero-ing calls and the day turns to chaos!Short one shot.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 418





	The Field Trip: Stark Industries Attack Edition.

For the weeks leading up to Midtown High's fieldtrip to Stark Tower, Peter was 10 times more on edge than usual. This was for several reasons.  
1\. Flash couldn't wait for Peter to be exposed for lying about his internship  
2\. He wasn't lying about his internship. A problem in itself as he had greater privileges at the tower than a normal intern should (because he isn't) and this could lead to too many questions.  
3\. Spiderman really wasn't ready for exposing just yet. He'd rather carry on saving New York from crimes in peace.  
Oh boy this was gonna be fun.

The day of the trip arrived and the morning went bizarrely smoothly. Better than Peter could've imagined. His class, Flash included, were forced to accept his internship was real when he was made to use his own pass to the building rather than a visitor's pass, and luckily he managed to cut Friday off before she rattled on about his "all access and alerting the boss of his arrival". Curious classmates mostly averted. No sign of Mr Stark or anyone important anywhere. However, after lunch, things got tangled very very quickly. It was too good to be true. 

They were in the main cafeteria finishing up lunch. Peter had yet to be interrupted by Mr Stark, which he did find surprising given he knew he was here. Maybe he'd actually listened to the kid for once. At that moment, Peter felt a slight tingle on his neck, but brushed it off. He turned to Ned and rambled hushedly "this is going weirdly well Ned like I haven't been figured out at all, also do you wanna stay for dinner after? Mr Stark said you're welcome anytime and I think Bruce and Nat are still around and..."  
The hairs on Peter's arms stood on end and he cut himself short, holding his arm in front of himself like he was reading a watch. He could vaguely hear Ned saying "Spidey Sense?" but he was focusing his senses around them, sensing the danger. The Spider Sense had never been wrong.

A shadow passed across the room, and the surprised class turned to the window before running to the balcony in curiosity. Peter without even realising it pushed himself to the front and took a defensive stance in front of them, Flash gave him a weird look but he hardly noticed. He was too busy gaping at the freaking spaceship that was lowering itself to land in Stark Tower Gardens. 

The next thing he heard was a familiar blast of thrusters from a very familiar Iron suit; he'd helped make the mark 63 after all. His eyes knowingly drifted to the left of the window 10 floors up from him, as he saw Mr Stark shoot off from, as he called it, the 'dramatic ridge of superhero stardom', or DROSS. Dross means rubbish and Mr Stark loves his acronyms. It was really to take the mick out of Peter's less than impressive attempts to make a smooth landing by the Avengers common room that it led out from, but he knew Mr Stark found it rather handy and loved being dramatic. 

What Peter didn't expect was what followed. He could only stand and stare with the rest of his class as Captain America, Bruce Banner in Hulk form and every other freaking avenger followed him off, Thor carrying Nat and Clint to safety as they couldn't fly down 80 stories. Steve being Steve and Hulk being Hulk, just jumped. Steve's landing roll 80 floors down was impeccable until Bruce thumped down next to him and knocked his balance. 

Peter was surprised and amused to say the least. Yeah he'd had dinner with Nat Bruce and Tony last night but he had no idea the others were all around today, THOR included. Had they known this threat was coming? Threat? Oh yeah the SPACESHIP!*?

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and gaped at the battle that quickly ensued. What could only be described as Hulk size alien lizards began pouring out of the spaceship. And his heroes were struggling. 

Peter was so engrossed and frozen to the spot that he didn't hear his watch buzz, and before he could stop it, Mr Stark's voice rang out.  
"Hey underoos. I know you're on a field trip and this really isn't ideal for you I get that, but you happen to be mere meters away from this right now and I know you're up there. Fri told me you're in the 70th floor cafeteria. Help a guy out and get down here, like, now? Oh and secure the doors to keep your class in there, it's safer. Tell your teacher it's intern stuff. See you in a minute kid"  
Peter stared at his watch as the voice feed cut out. He looked up helplessly towards the pure shock on every class mates and his teachers face, bar MJ and Ned who were pure curiosity and horror.

Peter found his voice in seconds. "Ned can explain this. FRIDAY SECURE THE CAFETERIA" before he turned and ran for the elevator, scanning his card and pushing the 80th floor button the second he got there. His teacher was too shocked to try and stop him.  
Ned turned to his classmates, lost for words "I.... ah... um"  
MJ cut in sarcastically "Whilst Parker using an elevator is enthralling, the fun is out here losers" and it seemed to snap the class to action as they ran back to the cafeteria balcony to avidly watch what was going on below. 

*Flash had never looked so confused and aggravated staring after the elevator but pushed it aside and joined his class on the balcony. What on earth could Parker possibly be up to? Why would Stark need his dweeby little intern's help in an ALIEN BATTLE?*

Peter scooted into the common room at speed, throwing his school bag onto the sofa as he made his way towards DROSS through the open doors. His class were taken care of, his identity safe for the time being and now he had one job: to be a hero. As he stepped onto the ridge protruding from the tower, the noise hit him. Alien screeches, cracking thunder, clanking of Cap's shield and Mr Stark's blasters. Oh boy, this WAS gonna be fun. 

Peter turned once he reached the end of the ledge so he was facing the tower. He wouldn't be Mr Stark's prodigy if he didn't enter with style. And just like that, Peter let himself fall backwards into the air, 80 stories high. As he fell, he pressed his watch. Like in slow motion, he twisted through the air as his suit formed around him like flowing liquid, and within seconds he was covered all bar his head and had flipped all the way round to be upright. To stop his fall, he stuck an arm and legs out and instantly stopped, casually hanging off the side of Stark Tower, still around 50 stories up. He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he scanned for the best place to join in down on the ground, and in one fluid motion he applied his mask, shot a web to the top of the spaceship by where Mr Stark was simultaneously battering the ship and aliens clambering up the side. And just like that, Peter Parker, now Spiderman in his entirety, launched himself into battle as an Avenger.

If only he knew his identity had just been totally blown, in Tony Stark level style. 

*From the balcony, the class were watching down below entranced as the Avengers fought. Flash was still furious, Parker really was an intern, Parker had a watch that TONY STARK communicated with him through. Tony for some reason wanted Peter's help in an ALIEN BATTLE. Flash stared to the sky in anger, and something around 10 floors above them to the left caught his eye. Holy **** it was PARKER walking along a ledge that dropped 80 stories and totally to his death. "WHAT THE..."  
Flash's classmates followed his gaze, Ned quickly mumbling a sad and knowing "oh man". They all could do nothing but stare as Peter turned on his feet, and fell backwards into the sky. Half his class screamed but Flash hadn't the words as he felt unfamiliar fear overtake him. Parker was going to die... or not.  
They all stared in horror and awe as red and blue began to wrap around Peter as he twisted and dropped right past them, and the few seconds felt like time had paused. All of a sudden Peter was crouched AGAINST THE WALL OF THE TOWER BELOW THEM COVERED NECK TO TOE IN A REPLICA OF SPIDERMANS FREAKING SUIT AND..... oh. That's no replica, is it?  
The gasp was unanimous as Ned laughingly screamed "that's my best friend, GO PETE", MJ elatedly yelled "I KNEW I WAS RIGHT" and Flash finally found his voice "HOLY &/÷%+¥₩_×&"  
Peter was clearly oblivious as in a split second he had fully suited up, flung a web towards the fight and he was gone, swinging through the air like it was second nature. Which of course, it was.  
The following silence was broken by 2 things. MJ babbling to Ned how she'd guessed it after Washington, Ned retaliating that Peter had trusted him months ago and the teachers shaken voice "Well that's the last time I question Parker's random injuries and falling asleep in class".*

Spiderman landed slickly next to Iron Man, who immediately added him to comms and said "Took your time. 96 seconds to be precise. What're you doing just stood here, start webbing them up already". Peter couldn't help but smile under the mask, replying "ON IT MR STARK", swinging off to do his part and keeping an ear on the babble of the comms. He still couldn't believe it at times, here he was fighting at the side of the Avengers, talking to them through his earpiece, part of the team. Oh boy his life was fun. The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur and victory was eventually won. Spiderman even got to web up the alien leader before Iron Man and Thor blasted and electrocuted him to smithereens. 

Walking back into the tower with Tony sometime later (suits hidden away) to shower before joining the squad for pizza as had been decided, Peter suddenly remembered. He was on a damn field trip. His class and teacher had seen the watch. They'd heard Mr Stark's call. "Holy **** Mr Stark I totally forgot my class are here"  
"Language kid. And yes I know, so we're stopping at the cafeteria on 70th on the way up to send them home. I've got you covered underoos".  
Peter couldn't shake the worry but nodded. As the floor approached and the doors began to open, Tony said unnecessarily loudly "Thanks for keeping the comms signal open for us Peter. Your tech wizardry is exactly why you're a great intern..."  
But Peter didn't respond. He was staring at his class warily, who were staring back in nothing short of awe. Teacher included. MJ looked smug as hell, Ned couldn't look more sheepish and... was that RESPECT in Flash's eyes?  
Ned was the first to cut into the silence.  
"Er, Pete? They kinda saw, you know, everything. The very dramatic very AWESOME very... Spiderman leap into battle you did from that ledge up there. They're not gonna tell anyone, MJ threatened them. She'd guessed it by the way. So yeah.... Pete? Say something?" 

Peter stood rooted to the ground. The horror on his face was unmatched. He had to say something, anything... "BYE GUYS I GOTTA GO SHOWER HAVE A FUN RIDE BACK TO SCHOOL SEE YOU MONDAY" and without a second word bolted back to the elevator.

Tony Stark was cackling where he stood. "I can't believe he used DROSS. THAT'S MY BOY.

Can you lot get out of my tower by the way? Staying for dinner Ned?"

"ABSOLUTELY MR IRON MAN SIR"

THE END.


End file.
